1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a screen printing apparatus in which a squeegee is slid on a mask contacting a board to print paste onto the board via pattern holes formed in the mask.
2. Description of Related Art
In a screen printing apparatus, in order to prevent the board from being positionally misaligned with a mask, the board is held using vacuum suction. For example, in an electronic component mounting apparatus described in JP-A-2003-224395, suction holes are formed in a member which is allowed to contact the lower surface of a board, the holes are connected with vacuum suction pipes, and a vacuum pressure is supplied to the vacuum suction pipes.